


mind the gap

by itsbeenawhilebutistillfeelthesame



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, London, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeenawhilebutistillfeelthesame/pseuds/itsbeenawhilebutistillfeelthesame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn't know how London Underground works. He asks a stranger to get him where he needs to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mind the gap

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work in this fandom. I'm kind of intimidated.  
> -  
> this was inspired by spending too much time on tumblr and because I spent some time in London last year and I have this terrible habit of picturing my otps in my real life situations.

Bucky has never taken the tube. This shouldn't be a problem. He doesn't live in London, he has no reason to take the tube. He is perfectly content driving. But this _is_ a problem because he is in London to visit his sister, and she is not with him to take lead.

Becca normally comes to visit him, but after rigorous convincing, Bucky flew to London, and is currently watching the trains go by, intimidated by the whole thing. The most logical thing would be to call or text her for directions, but he just got here, and his phone is not yet set up here. Until then, he has to find his way to Golders Green. All he knows is that it's north of Heathrow airport.

People in New York City tend to keep to themselves and hardly give direction to foreigners trying to navigate the subway, but Becca has told him countless that England is quite different from America. Bucky opts to take his chances and ask someone for directions.

Bucky looks around for the most approachable person. There's loads of people in the middle of phone calls, wearing suits, or looking completely and utterly pissed off. He crosses them off his mental list.

He spots a man, built much taller and larger than himself, blonde hair, and quite charming if he's being honest with himself. He's dressed similar to Bucky, wearing a baseball cap, jeans, and a sweatshirt. Bucky is going to ask this guy for help. He is the most approachable.

Bucky makes his way towards the blonde. It takes him six steps. He taps him on the shoulder, taking his attention. Blondie turns to him and Bucky's first thought is how beautiful this guy is. He'll be sure to tell Becca he found a Greek God at the train station, and that he may come visit her more often. Bucky isn't sure how long he stares, but he hopes to God that he doesn't look like a fool.

“So I have absolutely no idea how this works is there any way you can explain to me how to get to Golders Green?” Bucky thinks he messed up because this guy is looking at him, with an unreadable look.

Does he not know what Bucky is referring to? Bucky motions to the train. 

“Have we met before?” _What._

How could they have met. Bucky has no idea what this guy is thinking. He would definitely have remembered meeting this guy, he looks like he was created by God himself, but more importantly Bucky has never been to London before and the whole underground system confuses him and Becca is waiting for him and Blondie isn't making it any easier.

“No, I definitely would've remembered,” Bucky replies, full of confusion. He wouldn't forget something like knowing someone who looks like he does. 

Blondie's face twists in confusion. “What's that supposed to mean?”

Bucky really doesn't have the time for this. “Because you look like you were sculpted by God himself.” Way to go. Bucky mentally slaps himself. He can't do something as simple as ask for directions.

Realizing what he said, Bucky starts to walk away, maybe a staff member can direct him, but a hand on his arm prevents him from doing so. “Wait where did you say you need to get to?”

“Golders Green,” Bucky replies hesitantly.

“Okay. I've never been there, but I can take you there.”

” _What?_ ” Bucky has been in London hardly an hour and so far he's run into a Greek God who's offered to personally take him to where he needs to be.

“From experience, it takes roughly an hour to get anywhere you can't walk to.”

“I just met you and you're offering to take me, a stranger, somewhere you've never even been.”

Blondie hands him a map. “Show me where Golders Green is.”

 _Excuse me._ This stranger is questioning Bucky's knowledge of London Underground. He doesn't even know his name. Either way, Bucky knows this. It's towards the top of the map. On the black line. He just doesn't know how to get there. Bucky points to Golders Green on the map.

“Fair enough.” Bucky is growing slightly annoyed. Becca was tracking his flight, and though he couldn't possibly have made it to her place yet, he knows she's worried about him. He can feel it.

“So can you tell me how to get there?”

Blondie takes the map back, and studies it for roughly two minutes. “Take Heathrow Express towards London Paddington Rail Station. When you get there, walk to Paddington Rail Station. Get on there, and take the Circle line to Baker Street and King's Cross. Get off there, and get on the Northern line towards Edgware, but get off At Golders Green.”

Bucky, truthfully, did not register a word of that. How is this normal to people? He can hardly remember street names. Back home he knows his way around from memory. He can't give directions. Blondie hands him the map, and begins to walk away. Bucky grabs his arm this time. “Wait–”

Blondie turns around, again wearing an expecting expression. “Can I take you up on that offer?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it to here, congratulations and thank you! there might be a part two eventually, but I have a lot that I should do before getting to that. any mistakes are mine because I don't have people read over my writings.
> 
> comments/kudos are appreciated!  
> :)


End file.
